


I'm Sorry

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki comes to Stark Tower for some solace and Tony finds him, ready to help his secret lover, only to discover the tragedy that occurred. MAJOR SPOILER FOR THOR 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

Tony Stark yawned as he stumbled down the steps to his kitchen, tired after seventy-two hours of non-stop working on his suits. He stretched and yawned again as he reached it, not noticing the shadow in his living room. He sniffed as he opened the fridge, searching for anything and finding nothing. The pudding he'd bought that afternoon had gone missing mysteriously and he frowned. Did he eat it already? He couldn't have. He was down in the lab the whole time. Did Pepper? No, she was off with Happy somewhere being a happy couple. He sighed and shut the fridge, not really caring anymore and just wanting to go to bed. He popped his neck loudly and yawned again. A shape caught his eye and he frowned as he walked towards his living room. The shape was tall but skinny even though it was all curled up on the couch. He rolled his eyes, knowing who it was. "Loki, what are you doing here? Didn't I treat you enough last time to last you for a while?" He asked his secret lover. If any of the Avengers knew that he was sleeping with Loki, especially Thor, all hell would break loose.

"I came here for some peace and quiet to think." Loki's voice was hoarse, making Tony frown in concern. "Since you were in the lab, I thought I would recieve it."

"I just got finished." Tony yawned again. "What's the matter?"

"I came here for peace and quiet, not to talk about my feelings like a girl." Loki snapped and Tony raised an eyebrow before holding up his hands in surrender.

"Fine. Whatever." He yawned again before curling up next to Loki on the couch, placing his head in the crook of the god's neck.

"Stark."

"Yeah?"

"What in all the Nine Realms are you doing?"

"Sitting on my couch."

"Why are you leaning against me?"

"Because you're on it."

Loki snorted and rolled his eyes but didn't push him off. "Go to your own quarters and sleep. You are tired."

"I'm in my own quarters. In case you haven't noticed, this whole Tower is my quarters."

Loki gave a huff of annoyance. "Stark, go to your room."

"This is my room." Tony raised an innocent eyebrow. "My living room but still my room."

Loki gave another huff. "Your bedroom."

"Nah, I think I'll stay up for a few more hours." Tony murmured and Loki rolled his eyes but didn't argue further. A small silence fell before Tony broke it again. "So . . . Are you going to tell me what happened or am I going to have to do something illegal to get that information?"

Loki snorted. "I doubt your system can access Asgard."

"Wanna test that statement?"

"Not particularly."

"So are you going to tell me?"

Loki paused a moment before sighing. "Frigga is dead." He whispered hoarsely, eyes growing dark.

Tony blinked in surprise. He hadn't met Frigga but he would have liked to. She had been the only one to care for Loki during his time in Asgard. The only one Loki didn't actually loathe completely. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, hugging him.

Loki swallowed before his expression cleared, becoming his usual emotionless one. "It does not matter now. She is gone and nothing can be done. Justice will be served. And she betrayed me as well." He said coolly.

"Loki, don't do that." Tony growled. "You loved Frigga and you know it. She was the only one to have treated you well even when you did stupid things."

Loki clenched his teeth. "I did not-"

"You can lie to everyone else in the world, including yourself," Tony narrowed his eyes as he grabbed Loki's chin. "But don't you dare lie to me."

Loki's eyes widened slightly in surprise before he jerked his chin out of Tony's grip and sighed. "I . . ." He licked his bottom lip, searching for the words. "I should have been there." He whispered.

"You couldn't have been, Lokes. You were locked up." Tony whispered, brushing his cheek.

"I could have made an illusion! Warned her! Something!" Tears glistened in the corner of his green eyes and he looked away angrily.

"You could have done as much as I could have." Tony murmured, touching his cheek gently. "Loki, stop beating yourself up over this. She wouldn't have wanted this."

"How would you know what she wanted?!" Loki snarled. "You never even met her!"

"No, I didn't." Tony said firmly. "But if I did, then I would tell the same thing to you as I am now." He took Loki's face in his hands gently. "Loki, there was nothing you could have done to save her." He murmured. "It hurts, believe me, I know it does. But you'll get through this." He took Loki's hand into his. "I'll help you get through it."

Loki looked up at him, eyes wet with unshed tears and vulnerability showing. "Promise?"

"Promise." Tony smiled before kissing him softly.


End file.
